The present invention relates in general to ladder step attachment devices, and more particularly to an improved ladder step attachment device that can be mounted on a conventional extension ladder, providing additional foot support.
Ladder rungs are not sufficiently wide to provide a convenient and comfortable foot support for long periods of time. Painters, contractors, homeowners and others are frequently required to work for extended periods of time standing on the rungs. Ladder-mounted attachment devices aim to provide a platform to increase safety and comfort.
Several ladder step attachment devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0163890 to Nash discloses a ladder step platform that can be mounted on any ladder having hollow rungs extending between ladder rails. The device includes a step platform extending between side plates that are positioned on the outside of the ladder rails. The space between the side plates can be adjusted to fit ladders of different width. A support rod, inserts through the hollow rungs, and pivotally supports the ladder step platform with the side plates. A lower adjustable rod abuts the ladder rails such that the step platform extends horizontally beyond the ladder. Unfortunately, the installation means of this device, for example the use of the support and adjustable rods, are inconvenient and difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,515 to Nowlan discloses a ladder attachment comprising a platform, a vertical support member projecting from one edge of the platform, and two brackets. An upper bracket is intended to engage a rung of the ladder to impart lateral stability to the platform, while a lower bracket is intended to cooperate with a second rung of the ladder to provide lateral and vertical stability to the platform. The need for two rungs for support and the structure of this device, especially the vertical member and the two brackets, makes it bulky and difficult to operate with a single hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,315 to Miller discloses a ladder step attachment consisting of a step platform connected to a pair of transversely spaced metallic brackets and a transversely extending stop member. The metallic brackets have their upper ends formed to include hooks capable of being inserted over the rungs of the ladder. The horizontal feature of the metallic brackets are connected to the under surface of the step platform. Although the installation procedure appears to be similar, the hooks and the stop member of this device make it ineffective.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,300 to Bonifacini discloses a step unit that can be installed on the existing step of a conventional ladder. The unit comprises of a rectangular main body portion with one of its end bent downward and angularly outward with respect to the main body portion and terminates in a short upturned lip. The unit is installed by engaging the upturned lip against the bottom edge of the step and then pivoting the unit downwardly. The lip of the unit is then captured by the bottom edge of the step and the main body portion is supported on top of the step. However, the bent and upturned lip features of this device are different from the lip and the tubular members of the present invention.
Although these devices can be mounted on a ladder to provide additional foot support, they are frequently inconvenient to use, overly complex, or lack stability. Some devices Therefore, it is an object of the present invention is to provide an improved ladder step attachment device that is portable, simple and easy to install and uninstall, and strong enough to withstand the weight of a person. Other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended summary, description, claims and illustrations.